The Redhead and The Trickster
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: Tale as old as time... When a beautiful redhead sneaks into a cursed castle to rescue her beloved father, she ends up staying there as a prisoner to someone by the name of Loki. Can Loki find true love or will the rose wilt and end the god's life? Will Amelia be able to survive Loki's bitterness or end up falling in love with the dark figure of a man? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Castle

Far off in a different realm, Thor and his younger brother Loki were playing in the halls of Valhalla, pretending to fight off frost giants and ogres, when Loki stopped and peered a the ancient casket of winters. "Brother come on…" little Thor said. But Loki ignored him and continued to look at the casket wanting to open it and use it for his own good will, but Thor provoked him and moved away from the casket. "One day I will b the most powerful god!" Loki shouted as he walked out of the hall with his brother. And in fact he did, but in the midst of those years growing up Loki became very bitter inside and got very powerful; he hated his brother and his father Odin for pretending that he was there relative…he had nothing here in Asgard…nothing. So without letting his brother or father know, Loki took the bifrost to Midgard and hid amongst the human mortals, taking up residents in an abandoned castle far away from his petty father Odin. As Loki was in his castle, an old woman came to his door searching for shelter from a storm and offered the trickster a rose, but Loki declined her offer and turned her away. Then suddenly the old woman turned into Amora the Enchantress, and she placed a curse on Loki, telling him that he must find someone to love in order to break the curse and turn back to his normal self again. And thus, the castle was also cursed as well, making it hard for any man to enter its forbidden gates for several years.

_~Several Years Later~_

Somewhere in London not to far from Loki's castle, a young woman named Amelia Smith, full of wavy red hair and beautiful face, was out and about on the town; she was heading to the library to return a good book she had finished reading. Now Amelia wasn't like any other girl in London, no for she actually had intelligence and an opinion on life plus she always had her head in a book, reading away even when she was walking through town. The redhead lived in a medium sized flat with her father Marcus, an inventor for Apple and other electronic devices near the U.K.; Amelia loved her father so much that she would do anything for him, even if it means sacrificing her life for him. "Morning Papa" Amelia said coming inside the flat. Marcus was busy working on something new for Apple as the redhead brushed passed him and into the kitchen, "Oh morning sweetheart. Did you have fun in town today?" Amelia nods. She did have fun, but something always made her feel odd around the townspeople; maybe it was because she wasn't involved with a man or was it because she always had a book in her nose. "Yes I did. Papa do you think I strange?" Amelia asked. The inventor looked puzzled, his daughter wasn't strange; but she was single and need a good man in her life.

"No Amelia. Now what about that Alexander fellow? He seems like a nice chap" Marcus stated as he finished up his invention. Alexander was a billionaire slash hunter, who always wanted the best for himself and that meant having Amelia as his wife, but Amelia didn't find the hunter very appealing at all. "Yeah, but he's so conceited and ick…selfish. Nothing that I think are very suitable for a future wife, papa" Amelia said rolling her eyes. Once Amelia had finished her statement, Marcus was done with his invention and was getting ready to take it to the Apple Company near Scotland; the redhead wished her father good luck kissed him on the forehead sending him off on his way. "Good-bye, Papa!" Amelia shouted, waving to him. The inventor waved back and disappeared into the crowds of people hailing a cab nearby; Amelia hoped that her precious father wouldn't get lost, but you never know what will happen in London.

As Marcus was gone, Alexander and his little friend Rupert were planning a 'wedding'; Alexander was dressed in a nice outfit and all primped and premed for Amelia, while Rupert was preparing a small band to play the 'wedding' music outside. "Well thank you all for coming to my wedding, now I just need to get the girl. Ha ha ha" Alexander chuckled as he made his way to Amelia's flat door. The redhead was sitting by the fireplace, sipping some coffee and reading a nice book, when a knock came on her door; she got up from her comfortable place and answered. To much surprise it was Alexander; Amelia stick her tongue out in disgust and nicely opened the door to let the hunter in. "Good afternoon, Amelia. I have come to ask a small favor." Alexander grinned evilly. Amelia sat her book down on a small table and made some coffee for the man; the hunter rested his feet on the table ruining her book with his nasty boots. "Alexander! Please….stop…" Amelia said sternly. The hunter took his boots off the small table and stood back up to face the redhead right in the face, but before he spoke another word he had to look at himself in the mirror just to make sure his face was gorgeous still. "Ya know Amelia, there's only enough time for you to choose a husband, and I can fill that position if you'd like" Alexander smiled a wicked smile. Amelia walked the man over to the door and then launched him straight out of it, making him fall flat into a large mud puddle; Rupert played the music just as he got launch causing all the other townspeople to laugh at Alexander.

Amelia slammed the door and went back to her book; she hated Alexander's petty ways into getting her to marry him, so dull. As the redhead drifted off into her book, Marcus was on his way to the Apple Company, when he hit a fork in the road between Scotland and England. "Hmm…now which way is it?" Marcus mumbled to himself. The blasted GPS system led him to this fork and now he had to choose which road to take: either the left or the right. Marcus sat there in the cab for a few minutes trying to figure out which is the right way to turn, then the cabbie driver got rather impatient with the inventor. "Hey mister, if you're not going to choose the road, I'll do it for ya" the driver said turning towards the right. The poor inventor watched as the sky grew darker and darker as the cab reached the end of the road; the forbidden castle stood at the end. Marcus stepped out of the cab and stood at the gates of the castle eyeballing the structure of the gate and the courtyard before him; he opened the gate and began walking towards the entrance of the castle for it got colder outside once he entered the large gates. "Hello…anybody home? I need a place to stay…" Marcus called out. But there was no answer to his call, not even a whisper; two objects sat on a table near the door of the castle: a candle holder and a clock. "We should at least let him stay…" the candle holder whispered. The clock, which was completely against his friend's plan answered back, "But what about the master?"

Before the candle holder could speak again, Marcus picked him up and moved it around the corridor, not knowing that the candle holder was actually alive. "Why don't you stay here for a while" the candle holder whispered to Marcus, who was still unaware that the candle holder was alive. "What, who said that?" Marcus said looking around the corridor. "I did!" the candle holder said after being dropped accidental. The inventor gasped in fear as the candle holder plopped to the floor next to the clock. "Now you've done it Sebastian!" the clock shouted. "Oh enough Timothy…let the man stay here" Sebastian spoke calmly. Suddenly a loud scream came from the stairs and cold air rushed through the corridor, sending a chill down the poor inventor's spine; a figure stood in front of the stairs grinning evilly at the inventor. "Why are you here?" the figure said scarcely. "It was getting cold and I needed a place to stay…" the inventor said. Then the figure stepped closer and Marcus could see it clearly; the figure and slick black hair, a pale face with an evil smile on it, blue eyes that shown through the darkness and a horned helmet that sat on the figures head so nicely. "Come to stare at me?" the figure said angrily. Marcus shook his head no, but it was too late the dark figure took him up a flight of stairs and shoved him into a cell without anything to wrap himself up in; Amelia received a text from her father during that time and she rushed to assist him.

"Master, I was simply offering my hospitality…" Sebastian kindly said. But the master didn't say a thing instead he stomped off to the west wing and locked himself in the room, grumbling to himself and wishing he never had been cursed with such bitterness. After some minutes passed, Amelia was finally able to reach the mighty gates of the castle and enter with caution for she didn't what she was getting herself into. "Papa…papa where are you?" Amelia called out. The redhead saw a light coming from a flight of stairs and decided to follow it; she called out to it many times but no answered to her calls. "I was sure I saw someone up her. Oh well…" Amelia said to herself. Once Amelia reached the top of the stairs she could hear her father coughing and moaning in agony; Amelia rushed over to the cell and grabbed his pale hand from underneath the door. "Papa, who did this to you?" she asked. But before the poor inventor could answer his beloved daughter, the same dark figure came back; he was furious with Amelia and wanted to know why she was here. "Your father is my prisoner!" the figure announced, frightening Amelia. The redhead couldn't really see who was talking to so she asked the figure to step into the light a little more.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked kindly. The figure stood there baffled with such bravery in the redheaded girl, he couldn't help but answer her question, "My name is Loki…" he stated. Amelia grinned, with her tears in her eyes and red cheeks; she wanted her father released so he wouldn't die in that cold cell alone. "Can you release him? I don't want him to die in there!" Amelia exclaimed. Loki looked down at the girl with his cool blue eye; he nodded and he released the inventor and sent him back to the village, only leaving Amelia left at the castle with Loki. "You shall replace your father" Loki stated harshly. The redhead nodded to his gesture and walked with him down the stairs, and into the main corridor, where then Loki went over the rules. "You can go anywhere in the castle except the west wing." Loki explained. Amelia raised an eye brow, for she was confused as to why she couldn't enter the west wing. "Why can't I?" she asked confusedly. Loki stopped in mid stride and looked over his shoulder and shouted, "It's forbidden!" Amelia almost cried when she heard how harsh his voice was when he shouted at her; Sebastian who was walking along with Amelia and Loki, whispered to the master, "Sire if the girl should be staying with us, you should at least give her a more comfortable room." Loki nodded and escorted the redhead to a lovely painted room, full of interesting décor and linens; Amelia thought being a prisoner and all she was going to stay in the cell, but she was wrong. "You will join me for dinner…" Loki insisted. Amelia didn't answer; instead she closed the door on Loki's face, causing him to fume with anger inside of him. "Fine you can STARVE!" Loki shouted from behind the door.

Amelia plopped on the bed and began sobbing into the sheets; she missed her father and she though that maybe being this Loki fellow's prisoner wasn't the greatest idea yet, but she was here now and there was nothing she could do except pray that she'll live through this nightmare she was experiencing. Meanwhile Loki was in his west wing room, gazing at the rose under the glass dome. "Maybe I was too harsh on her…but she did shut the door on me!" Loki spoke to himself. Then a teapot, named Mrs. Tea, came into the room to speak to the master for a moment, "Sire…maybe you should at least give the girl a chance…" Mrs. Tea said nicely. Mrs. Tea was right…maybe Loki should give the redhead a chance and see how she does here in the castle…but it's going to be very hard to keep his temper under wraps while she is her; but he could do it…well at least we can hope for the demi god.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting of a Demi god

Amelia felt extremely hungry, so she decided to leave the room and explore the castle; Sebastian was keeping watch over the girl as she walked out of the room silently, trying not to make any noise. "Madam, why are you leaving your room?" Sebastian asked. Amelia crouched down to the candle holder's level to answer his question, "I guess I got hungry…and I also wanted to explore the castle too." Sebastian grinned, than began leading the young redhead through the halls of the castle; Amelia looked all around seeing the many pictures on the walls and décor that made the halls dark and creepy in the night. "Mrs. Tea, some food for are lovely guest please" Sebastian insisted. The teapot nodded and went off to get some food for the redhead; meanwhile Amelia seated herself at a long table in the middle of a dinning room. "Wow…umm this place sure is big…" Amelia said as her voice echoed through the room. "Well of course!" Sebastian announced loudly, making all the lights magically come on.

The woman sat there in amazement as many different dishes of food came dancing onto the elongated table; food of enormous proportions sat in front of Amelia and the poor girl couldn't contain her hunger for very long. Mrs. Tea came in with a drink for the redhead, since after being locked in a room for hours can make a poor girl thirsty. "There you go dearie" Mrs. Tea said kindly. Amelia nodded, and then dived into her food like a wild animal, devouring everything on her plate till it was spit clean; now that she was done, Amelia wanted to explore the castle. "Ready for bed Miss?" Timothy asked bowing lightly towards the door. "No, I want to explore a little, if that's alright with your master." Amelia stated getting up from her chair. The two objects followed the redhead out and into the main corridor, where two stairwells split in two different directions; Sebastian said that the second stairwell to the left leads to the west wing and that Amelia should never go there. "We have a library" Timothy said. Amelia's face brightened when the clock mention a library to her, for she always enjoyed a good book from time to time. "A library you say!?" Amelia squealed in excitement. "We can take you there!" Sebastian and Timothy said, as the awkwardly walked down the hall.

While those two goofballs walked down hall, Amelia snuck upstairs towards the west wing to see why it was so _'forbidden'_ in the first place, and why this Loki character was always hiding up there. The redhead cracked the door open just for her petite body could fit in the doorway, she then made her way around the tore up room; there was pictures hanging up on the wall that had some blonde man and Loki in them together, they looked so happy, so brotherly almost. Then Amelia made her way to the balcony, where a rose sat slowly wilting minute by minute, hour by hour; the girl lifted the protected glass off the rose and tried to reach out and touch it, when a gust of wind blew into the room causing Amelia to shiver. "What are you doing here!?" Loki sneered through his hair. The redhead looked at him with her beautiful green eyes and answered him the best she could without crying, "I-I was just exploring…and..." she was cut off by Loki. "I told you this room was FORBIDDEN!" he yelled at her. Amelia gasped at the man, then she darted out of the room and down the steep steps to the door; she grabbed her coat and then out the door she flew. The girl ran out of the castle courtyard, into the woods where who knows what was out there; soon enough Amelia got extremely tired from running and found a hungry pack of coyotes chasing after her out in the cold weather. Amelia sat there out of breathe in front of the coyotes, thinking her life was over, when out of the blew, a shadowy figure blazed passed Amelia and struck one of the coyotes in front of her; then more and more coyotes were struck, but that didn't help the figure whoever it was. Coyote after coyote started to pile on the figure, scrapping the flesh, injuring the person; a flash from the pile caused all the coyotes to fall to the ground dead, and Amelia could see who the figure was, it was Loki. The redhead grabbed the poor man, lifting him on her shoulder and led him back to the castle to tend to his wounds; Loki had claw marks across his face and arms, which bled onto Amelia's jacket.

**~8~**

"I can't believe Amelia didn't accept my proposal…" Alexander sighed in his chair. Yes it was true, the big bad hunter didn't get want he truly wanted, and that made him quite sad and angry at how pathetic Amelia was being towards him. "Ah don't worry Alexander; there will be another time for her. Don't you worry!" Rupert chuckled as he handed his good friend a drink. "I guess your right, Rupert." Alexander said gulped his drink. Then Rupert started to break out in a weird song and dance, trying to cheer up his friend, but it wasn't really working the way he wanted it too. "Come on Alexander, join me!" the little man shouted. "Alright fine!" the hunter said. So Alexander joined his friend in a song and dance party; Marcus, Amelia's father was heading towards the pub Alexander was in to warn them about Loki's wrath. "Help! Somebody please help me!" Marcus shouted in horror. The hunter turned to face the old kook seeing what his problem was and why he was yelling; Marcus stood in the pub worried and frightened for his poor daughter, and unfortunately he needed Alexander's help. "Oh Alexander, Alexander! I need your help. He's got her locked away in the abandoned castle!" Marcus yelled. Alexander looks at the kook with we an evil grin and answers him, "I shall assist you Marcus…out the door." Three large men took the crazy inventor out of the pub and threw him outside into the snow and cold weather; Marcus was disappointed with how Alexander refused into helping him save his beloved daughter, but oh well he'll have to find someone else to help.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Amelia was tending to Loki's wounds from the fight with the coyotes; the god had scraps on his face and arms from the wretched beast, and he winced in pain because of them. "Here let me help you…" Amelia said placing a cloth with water in it to Loki's face. "No...leave me…" Loki winced. The redhead shook her head no and continued to wipe the scrapes on Loki's face clean; Amelia could see the hurt in his green eyes and felt sorry for him. "Thank you…for saving me." Amelia said faintly. The demi god looked at the beautiful redhead and tried to thank her, but he winced in pain of the water on his scrapes; Loki saved Amelia because there was something he liked about her, something kind and sweet. "You shouldn't have run away…" Loki says. "Well you shouldn't have frightened me!" Amelia raised her voice. Loki was about to correct her, but he silenced himself and just watched the redhead clean his scrapes from his pale face; there he soon found that the lovely girl was perfect for him, but he needed to wait a little longer to find that out for himself and also to see if Amelia feels the same way too.


End file.
